Aria di Astraea
Character Name Name Aria di Astraea Species Human (and maybe more...) Sex Female Clan/Crew N/A Day of birth 13/03/1994 (guessed) Roleplay Information Name Chatango Genre Fantasy Type Chat Appearance The Basics Short description of characters appearance * Hair :Blond * Eyes: Magenta * Build: Normal Human Build * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 139 lbs * Wings: Six wings made of white light (does not allow her to fly, but just appears when she uses magic) The Details / Identifying features No Specific Details. Inventory Clothes / Armor * Medieval Corset Dress * Arm Guards/Gauntlets (Armor) * Knee Guard on left knee * (For more details, look at picture.) * Plumed Hat Weapons *[[Minerva|'Minerva']]: A magical black bladed sword that look like a mix between medieval Claymore, and a Zanbato (like the one Sagara Sanosuke uses in Rurouni Kenshin) *(See picture for reference) *A pair of hidden daggers Extra *N/A Personality General Calm and quiet, Aria doesn't seem to attract much attention, although she secretly wishes to become for social. She spends most of her time observing others. She's the time of person who, whenever tries to make a comment, gets interrupted, and becomes quiet again. She is very understanding and considerate of others, and cares about everyone. When serious/angry, she seemingly stays calm on the outside, but if you look closely enough, her eyes show the real deadly, icy coldness, showing that she does not give mercy to her opponent, whoever or whatever they/it might be. Overall Likes Mostly anything. Overall Dislikes Rude, arrogant people. People who threaten the ones she cares about. Family Marital Status single Members At the moment: None. She does not know herself whether she has relatives or not. Skills and Weaknesses Physical Strengths *Upper body (Arms): Strong enough to wield a heavy sword in one hand with ease. *Lower Body (Legs): Strong. Skills and Education :Magic :* Ataraxia:''' (mind magic) :# Sends the person into a coma like state for a few seconds (but the person feels like its a few hours). The person in the comatose state sees something like a dream where they're in a pure white surrounding, with no noise except for their own thoughts, which are projected aloud and echoed repetitively. :* '''Asklepios Healing: (Healing magic) :* 5-bladed Waltz: (Arms magic) Allows Aria to wield 12 real copies of Minerva as if she were holding them like feathers while dancing. :Body skills :* Acciaccare Form : Aria cuts off the connections of her body's pain receptors from her brain, Allowing her to use 100% potential body strength, pushing her body to the absolute limit without feeling tired. (Although she doesn't feel any pain while in this form, she does receive wounds from pushing the body's limits, and afterwards, she feels the exhaustion and pain all at once.) Education :* Many Forms of Swordplay :* Military :* Elegant Etiquette Weaknesses :*Extremely deceptive, sly people (with bad intentions), since she often thinks of the good side of people and prefers to neglect the bad side. History Childhood For as long as she can remember, Aria has been brought up in an Academy that teaches and focuses on swordplay, elegant etiquette, and Military Arts. Other than that, not much is known. Adulthood After graduating, Aria took up odd jobs from time to time. Before she decides take on a job, she always does research on her client/s' and targets/s' background/s, since she only does jobs for people who she thinks have good intentions. Even now, she travels around everywhere, finding people in need... Current status Traveler, Freelancer OOC Information :* Name: Sylvie :* Roleplay Wiki Name: Iilys :* E-mail :(private) :* Instant Messages: sylii.chatango.com & iilys.chatango.com Category:Characters